


I do not live without you

by Tanise



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanise/pseuds/Tanise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Flynn and Captain Raydor live like cats and dogs until andy does not stand up and kisses her. From that day things change and they live a wave of desire and lust until Sharon's life is threatened ..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do not live without you

Chapter 1

"Lieutenant Flynn, you can not just keep your hands away from the suspects? This is the fifth time I have to call him into my office this year and we are only in August "  
The anger began to well up in Andy's chest, that witch who think you are to talk to him like that? Did you think he has ice water running in his veins like her?  
"You do not understand, you will never understand, you do not know what it is looking into the eyes of a mother and tell her that her daughter will not go home because one idiot decided to have fun and then end her life. Captain if you just raise your ass off the chair and lived a real working day would you give me reason "Sharon did not believe what she was hearing, he actually said that she does not have a real job or worse he said with all the letters she has no feelings. She knows what they talk about her behind her back, but to hear it from him really messed with her.  
"Lieutenant I think you're crossing a dangerous line with his comments"  
"No captain you will not make me feel guilty for wanting to give that bastard what he deserved"  
Sharon unwittingly started thinking about how beautiful Lieutenant Flynn was in his navy blue suit, he wore a white shirt and black suspenders, she wondered how would pull him by the shoulder straps making it collide against his chest. Without realizing it passed to the front of his desk and leaning over her crossing one leg over the other, making her skirt up to the middle of her thighs. His arms were crossed over his chest in defense signal.  
"My intention is only to make you understand lieutenant, that there are rules and you can not just break them without paying the price"  
" What do you mean? Sharon uncrossed her legs and crossed again attracting the attention of Andy, he glanced down the length of her legs until the skirt showed her thighs. It was the first time he was lost in his legs, I actually never missed a movement of her as she walked past him, but today something was different, he was angry with her and this vision of her leaning against the edge of the table with legs discoveries was too sexy for his head. He began to wonder how Captain Raydor was in bed. It was she so dominating and safe as in your office or she liked to be dominated. The words she was saying echoed in his head, but he could not concentrate, his eyes traveled upward, more precisely to her cleavage. It was not an indecent neckline but showed more than usual, I could see the curve of her breasts they were not very large, but enough to make the head of Andy wander ...  
"Lieutenant, Lieutenant, Andy" Sharon did not seem to believe, what has this man? Does he lost his mind? He is simply devouring me with his eyes unceremoniously. Before Sharon could scream your name again she felt her body being lifted and pushed on top of his desk, his mouth was invaded by wildly seductive language of his lieutenant, his body was exploited shamelessly by their hands. Within seconds his suit was on the floor and his fallen blouse on his shoulders. Andy was exploring her neck with his tongue and then leaving a trail of kisses until you reach your breasts. So Sharon could understand what was happening and prepared to protest Andy grabbed one of her breasts causing her to moan loudly and deliver the pleasure that this man was giving her.  
Not even Andy seemed to understand what he was doing, all he knew was that he could not stop now, her scent was intoxicating. All he wanted was to consume his captain, make her squirm with pleasure, show her how much he wanted her. Andy took the other breast in his mouth, he nibbled and sucked her nipple causing her to moan louder and louder. Luckily he had come to his office after office hours just to annoy her, so have no one else on the floor of his department.  
Without thinking twice he started a trail of kisses and licks and toward your stomach, through your belly button until you reach the barrier of her skirt, her hands pressed her thighs making her grunir, he managed to wrinkle her skirt around her waist and He threw out his plum-colored panties. Their eyes met and he could see that she knew what he would do and agree with that, too. In one swift movement he stuck a finger in his soggy center  
"Andyyyyy" was the only word she was able to form, Sharon did not know if she wanted to resist or simply surrender to it, but right now all she knew was that she was powerless.  
His body was cheating on her, Andy now had two fingers buried in her folds and her tongue had joined them in a synchronized dance, the hands of Andy now risen to Sharon's breasts rubbing her nipples and her mouth sucked her clit mercilessly plus a little and it would fall apart in your mouth. Sharon was writhing on his desk his hands were supporting so she remained seated, but she wanted to touch him, because she did not know it now but she'd need to feel your skin. Another hickey and he exploded into an orgasm she had ever experienced, her body shook and she moaned what appeared to be his name, merciless Andy continued sucking her clit and rubbing her nipples until she came again  
"Andyyyyyyyyy she moaned and gathered all his strength to pull it for her. He kissed her as if it were your last kiss in need, despair and so she was able to recover she pushed him sitting in the chair behind him ...  
Sharon fell from his desk and set up on Andy's lap, she reached her mouth as his fingers undid the buttons of his shirt, so she got rid of her she took off her white tank top he was wearing underneath. She kissed his neck and found his weak point, Andy liked to light hickeys on her neck, she was down the throat, chest and got to her nipples, she bit one of them and lightly sucked making him groan and shove his hands in her hair, she licked the other circling around him with his tongue and turned to his pants. She unbuckled his belt and got rid of them and underwear at once, kneeling between her legs she took his cock in his hands and shook running his tongue on the tip and making him disappear into his mouth soon to follow.  
Andy arched her back in the chair and moaned like crazy, not believing that the woman who was giving him a sermon half an hour ago was now kneeling in front of him causing him to rave about the feeling of his cock being sucked into your mouth . If he told no one would believe that the ice queen could be so hot. Feeling that he could not stand more he surrendered.  
"Sharon please if you continue I will not last long and I want to be inside you" taking the stick of Andy's mouth but without stopping to massage it sharon said: "Who says you have Lieutenant choice?"  
"Please Captain" Sharon gave in to the desperate plea of his lieutenant and rode him burying his cock throbbing in her folds up and down at a gentle pace leaving Andy mad. He pulled her on his lap and placed her sitting at the table again, with quick thrusts and passionate kisses he came inside her pouring her excitement, but not wanting to disappoint his captain he sucked her pulse point on her neck causing her to have her third orgasm. Andy took Sharon on his lap and sat on the couch that had the side of his desk. They stayed there until they felt recovered to get dressed and go home with the promise that this would never happen and that they would not talk about it ...  
But fortunately it was a mistake ...


End file.
